T-o-s 3
T-o-s 3 (Aka T-o-s 3: Revenge of the Doll's) is an upcoming 2018 movie written by Roc. The movie star's Puss in Boot's as Tom, Sheriff Woody as Lenny, Rachel William's as Tinisha, Big Show as Kyle, Undertaker as Max, Danny as Tim, Jerry as Joardan, Alicia as Anita and Ms. Martha Mart Kutteh as Trena, Ms. Robin as Ellie. The movie's release is on July 18th, 2018. Other actors include Gianna as Tieena, Ms. Markita as Alianna, Ms. Christian as Sarah, Michelle DeMarco as Sandra, Ms. TinIka as Elia, Shaketa Clarece Rice as Julia and Ms. Lisa as Lisa. Plot After a man starred in television and saved a man from Picture City and destroyed a sparkling liquid and destroying a doll storm Ellie has survived her death and now create's living doll like robot's now Tom and his friend's must return to save their planet. By: Roc. Story The story of the movie will be written soon. The movie start's with Tom narrating part's within T-o-s, Tom vs the Freezing Machine, T-o-s 2 and Q-c. Ellie fall's onto the ground. Part 2: When Tom and his friend's travel to Canifornia, Ellie re-activate's herself, she create's doll made robots and create's more in her own way. Tom is informed that Ellie is creating robot's with the look of doll's that move from air radiation. Part 3: Tom is informed by Andie that Ellie is creating more robots. Part 4: Tom and his friends go home and meet a pretty girl named Chelsey. Part 5: Tom and his crew encounter a habatit of living robot called Dollbot's. While sailing on the ocean the crew see another group of robot's called western girls. After the ride, above the ground Tienna awakens on her own and views them wearing backpacks making her angry because the company called Snack Bar Makers wanted to capture her. She becomes hungry and chase's after them She Tom and his friends down a grass road. After she chases them she roars 2 times and sticks her blueberry tounge out. She prepares to fight but stops by seeing an airplane and she runs away. Part 6: Dylan encounters group of dollbots called Spacedolls he takes them fishing. Part 7: After a day Tom convinces Tinisha to let the robots live but as a form of honesty Tinisha still wants to make Andie proud, Tom and his friends leave in sadness but understanding. Tom and his pals meet up with Tienna again but she roars due to seeing chewing gum and after Anita touches her she becomes nice. She and the dollbots battle the Girls of Safety. Tienna grabs her gumball made robot grabs Tinia's shirt and grabs the gumball and puts it under her tounge. By: Roc. June 15th, 2014. Cast Puss in Boots as Tom. Sheriff Woody as Lenny: Tom's friend, he and Tom grew up together at Circus Univrsity. Rachel Ray William's as Tinisha: Tom's best friend. Big Show as Kyle: He is 12 year's old. Undertaker as Max: He was born on November 8th, 2007 he was 7 year's old in 2014. He sprayed himself with the growth machine to help himself stay young for a very long time. Alicia Lic Rodriguez as Anita: Trena sister. Ms. Martha Mart Kutteh as Trena: She is illergic to ice because it pull's her stomach because of The Growth Machine Shaketa Clarece Rice as Ellie: She used to create doll's but now she create's robot's with the bodies of doll's that move through air radiation. By: Roc. Secondary Cast Ms. Andrea as Gina. Ms. Shakera Kera West as Ms. Wendy. Ms. Patrica Ms. Pat Akerman as Patty. Doll-bot's List of Doll-bot's. Ms. Gianna as Tienna : She is the first doll-bot to be made. Ms. Markita as Angilanna : She is the second doll-bot. Ms. Christain as Sarah: She is the third doll-bot to be made. Michelle De Marco as Sandra as herself: She is the 4th, doll-bot to be created. Ms. Leonard also does Tienna's roaring sounds. The robot's move around from air radiation. Ms. Tinika as Elia: She is the 5th, and last doll-bot to be made. Shaketa Clarece Rice as Julia: She is doll-bot 6. Ms. Lisa as Lisa: She is doll-bot 7. Darlinda as herself: She is doll-bot 8. Patience Williams as Sherry. By: Roc. Trivia 1: This movie was originally called T-o-s 3: Revenge of the Robot's. By: Roc. Sequel T-o-s 4 will be released in Summer 2016 a day for the release will be listed soon. Prequel T-o-s 11/2 will be released on January 1st, 2017. Category:ArdamanNet